After the final battle
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: revised After the final battle the kids go hame. But that doesn't mean the battles stoped when they meet up with old enimies and old friends
1. The Returnal

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The final battle with Lucemon was finally over and the legendary worriers; Takuya, Kouji, Kiouchi, Zoë, Tommy and J.P; were boarding the Trailmon to go back to their world. They said goodbye to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Nerifermon and boarded the trailmon to go home. After the said their good- byes to each other's, and many tears from Bokomon and Neemon, and agreed not to talk about the digital world. They then went their separate ways. After all they had to go home and see, first how long they had been gone and second to see how their parents had been  
  
Kouji went to the florist to pick up the flowers he left there. There he found out that he had been gone for 2 and a half months. So he had to order new flowers. He paid for them and then went straight home. He didn't want to spend more time then he needed to get home.  
  
Takuya went straight home. When he had opened the door he had been pounce on by his family. He too discovered that he had been gone for 2 and a half months. Takuya said his apologize for being gone and ate 7 helpings of dinner. His parents had been so worried about him, that he felt bad. He would have told them about where he had been, but couldn't because he had made the promise, like the others, not to tell their parents about the Digital World, or about their adventures.  
  
Zoe made her way home. Once they're her parents started to ask her where she had been and so on. They told her what had happened while she had been missing. They then started to eat dinner. She also felt bad. When she first entered the apartment, her mother had broken into tears. She also had nearly started to cry. But she had been able to control her self. They kept asking where she had been, but she just told them that she was not ready to tell them yet. In truth, it was that she still hadn't thought of a lie to tell them.  
  
Tommy went home. He was so happy he started to cry. In fact everyone had started to cry. Though Tommy didn't know why. He later found out that he had been gone for 2 and a half months. He was very shocked, since he didn't think he spent that long in the Digital world. They had asked where he was and all he told them was that he had been safe. After he had his dinner he went up to his brother and said "thank you", which confused his brother greatly.  
  
J.P. went home and was greeted by his parents. They talked together before they started to eat dinner.  
  
Kiouchi made his way home. Once there his mother greeted him. He asked if he was forgiven for 'runaway'. She said yes. He also found out that while he was gone, his Grandmother died. He of course was very sad. They then sat down to eat dinner. During dinner he had been tempted to tell his mother that he had met Kouji, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He could tell that she was very happy to have him back, and he didn't want to destroy that happiness tonight.  
  
Kouji walked inside his house. He then came face to face with his father.  
  
"DAD!" Kouji yelped as he fell down.  
  
"Kouji, Where have you've been all this time?" Kouji's dad asked.  
  
"Umm, Where is Naoko?" Kouji asked, ignoring his father's question.  
  
"Kouji, why can't you call here 'mom'?" Kouji's dad asked again " You know how much that would mean to her."  
  
"I would but." Kouji started. But he stopped. He wasn't entirely sure if he should tell him about him meeting Kiouchi and, finding out that his mother was alive.  
  
"Kouji? Is that you?" a voice called out. Kouji guessed it was from the kitchen.  
  
"Naoko, Yeah, it's me. But here. I was supposed to give you them on your anniversary, but things came up, and, well, I couldn't really give it to you, until now. Here. Happy anniversary." Kouji said as he handed her the flowers.  
  
"They're beautiful. Thank you Kouji." Naoko said, as she smelled the flowers.  
  
Kouji was able to distract his parents from finding out where he had been all this time. When they did ask, he just told them that he was safe, and would tell them later. He had been a little worried about telling them. He listened half-eared to what they were saying. He also spent the rest of the time thinking of some lie to tell them about where he had been, since, after all, he couldn't say he was in the Digital world. If he did, he would have to say he was in another world, but he knew they would never believe it and just think he was crazy.  
  
The next day was Monday. The dreaded Monday. All the Frontiers, Except Tommy, Cursed their luck. Of all days to return. They return on a Sunday. But they had to go anyway. Their first day back went alright. But they had so much make up work they spent any free time they had just doing it. Nerifermon had told them, before they left, that they she told them that if they had to spirit evolve, in any stage for 5 hours a week so they wouldn't turn into Data.  
  
That night they weren't able to spirit evolve. The next day they learned that there would a bring you family to school for all 5th and 3rd graders. This would be held on Friday.  
  
Soon the rest of the week passed and the frontiers grew nervous. They hadn't be able to spirit evolve, and they only had 3 days left. But little did they know that they would be able to spirit evolve. And it would be for a very good reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. This is my first Digimon story. I don't know what Kouji's stepmother's name. So I just made one up. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R I have decide to re post it. I have added more detail to it and have made it longer. I just want to say that I don't like J.P. so I am going to add him in the story very little. But he will be in there. C-ya 


	2. Hostages

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Friday, finally came, Kouji and his parents walked towards his school. Kouji had woken up with a feeling of dread in this mind. He knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Kouji!" Kouji turned around, he didn't see anyone and thought it was his imagination.  
  
"Kouji? What's wrong?" Naoko asked when she saw him and looks around.  
  
"Nothing, It's nothing." Kouji said. Behind him some leaves shade as someone went back into the shadows.  
  
"KOUJI!"  
  
"Who's there? Oh, Zoe! I didn't know you went to this school." Kouji said when he sees her running towards him, behind her were 2 people, who he guessed were her parents.  
  
"Bout time." Zoe muttered. "I didn't know you went here either."  
  
"I think it's good that some of us where able to meet up. Have you talked to the others? I haven't But I hope they made it home okay" Kouji asked  
  
"No, I was hoping that you had. Especially since the last time we were separated we all nearly died."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Kouji argued.  
  
"I would. What about the time." Zoe started.  
  
"Kouji? Who is this young lady?" Mr. Minomotto asked, he was shocked to see his son, the lone wolf as he had heard everyone called him, having a pleasant conversation with a girl whom seemed very cheerful and pretty.  
  
"This is Zoe, a good friend of mine." Kouji replied simply.  
  
"Kouji, by the way, have you spoken with Takuya or Kiou." Zoe started again  
  
"Zoe? Who is this boy?" Zoe's father asked; he wanted to know who was this boy his daughter was talking to. After all, to him he seemed like a punk, and he didn't like his daughter talking to certain kind of boys, in fact he preferred if she didn't talk to any type of boys.  
  
"He's a friend Daddy" Zoe replied simply. She had a feeling that her father didn't like Kouji.  
  
"No, I haven't Zoe." Kouji said answering Zoe's unfinished question.  
  
"Have you been able to Spirit." Zoe asked, she didn't want to finish since she didn't want her parents to know about Spirit evolve.  
  
"I think we should be going to the gym. Remember the assembly first hour, and no I haven't found the time." Kouji said.  
  
"Yeah, I know I haven't I spent so much time in make up work, I haven't had much time. Let's go." Zoe sighed; the two families made their way towards the gym.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya walked into his school with his family. His brother didn't have to go since he was in second grade. So his brother had to tag along with him. As he entered the school he heard two people call his name.  
  
"Takuya!"  
  
"Takuya!"  
  
Takuya looked around but didn't see anyone. Thinking it was his imagination he continued. The past week had been tough. His eating habits were strange, and his parents were a little worried about him, especially since he still didn't tell them were he had been all this time. When they saw that he had stopped they were about to ask why when they heard his name being called out again.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Takuya looked towards the voice and saw Kiouchi and Tommy.  
  
"Guys, what are you all going here?" Takuya asked  
  
"We go to school here, Takuya. What are you doing here?" Kiouchi said, "By the way this is my mother. Kasumi."  
  
" Really I see the resemblance." Takuya said. "This is my brother Shinja and my mom and dad. Also, I go here. I didn't know you went here, I've never seen you here before"  
  
Their families exchanged greetings and went to the gym where an assembly was going to be held.  
  
J.P. and his family meet up. His parents were there because of A parent- teacher meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji, Zoe and their families took a seat and waited. 2 more families entered before the door slammed shut. One of the two guest speakers came up to talk to everyone. They both wore a hood. Which got them a lot of odd looks from parents as well as kids. But from Zoe and Kouji, they could have cared less; they were talking about some of their adventures in from the Digital World  
  
"Now listen here Sugar, You are kidnapped until we get the Spirits of Light and Wind. Y'all have 30 minutes before we attack." Ranamon said as her hood fell off, as well as Lordknightmon's hood fell off. Zoe and Kouji look up immediately when they heard the words 'Spirit of Light and Wind', then they turned and looked at each other at each other, they then gulped. Earning odd looks from their neighbors. Ignoring them they pulled out their D- tectors and were going to wait, before they did anything to drastic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya, the other and their families just got inside the gym when the doors slammed shut. They took their seat and waited. There were four guest speakers. All of them were wearing cloaks and hoods. They also got weird looks. Then one of them came out to speak. The speaker had a particular familiar voice.  
  
"Thou are kidnapped until thy spirits of Darkness, Fire, Ice, and Thunder. Our comrades have gotten thy spirits of Light and Wind. Both holders are now deleted. Hahaha." Mercurymon said as his hood fell off. The same happened to Grumblemon, Arbormon and Dynasmon.  
  
Takuya, Tommy and J.P looked at Kiouchi. If what Mercurymon said was true, then Kouji and Zoe were dead. 'No!' Takuya thought 'We can't think that. Kouji or Zoe would have had contacted us, if something was wrong.' "Guys get ready, we'll wait in the mean time to see what will happen. Either Zoe or Kouji would have contacted us, and they haven't. So that must mean they aren't dead yet."  
  
The others gave a sharp nod and took out their D-Tectors, as they would wait and see what would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think. I didn't want to add the new chosen children from episode 40. Which is a good episode, not as good as ep.44, but I saw them both in Japanese and barely understood any of it. Any who. If I got some thing wrong please tell me.  
  
LordKnightmon and Dynasmon are the 2 Royal Knights. LordKnightmon is the one with the rose.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
C-ya 


	3. The Fight

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kouji and Zoe would have started to plan if their parents, whom by the way were panicking, didn't trap them. Zoe and Kouji tried to hid a smile, thought failing miserably. Zoe's mother was crying, Her father was muttering curse in Italian; at least that was what Zoe told Kouji they were, Kouji's father was pacing, and his stepmother was close to tears. Soon 25 minutes of there 30 had passed. Kouji and Zoe had spent that time betting when Kouji's dad would stop pacing, and when Zoe's father would stop cursing. So far they both lost. Finally bored out of their minds, they decide to got up and started to walk up to the stage. Zoe's father was the first to notice them moving. He, of course, wanted to know where his daughter was going.  
  
"Where are you two going?" He asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sir, We are bored out of our minds, So we are going to fight, after all I really doubt that you and all these people here want to die." Kouji said as he got out his D-tector. "Ready?" Zoe then nodded.  
  
"Your not going any where" Zoe's mother said. She had finally controlled herself and was now no longer crying.  
  
"Sorry mom, it part of my duty. Got no choice ion this matter." Zoe said as she got her D-tector out. She was about to call out to Ranamon when Naoko asked  
  
"What are those things?"  
  
"D-tectors" Kouji said simply. "Let's get this over with.  
  
"Hey Ranamon, long time no see. Thank god." Zoe called out. She smirked as Ranamon looked over at here.  
  
"Hey, you little pipsqueak come here and say that to my face." Ranamon said (She had one of those anime veins on her head)  
  
"Well you asked for it. Execute Spirit Evolution" Zoe shouted as she turned into "Kazemon!"  
  
"Now my turn. Execute Fusion evolution!" Kouji shouted as he turned into "Beowolfmon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya, Tommy, J.P were bored. They couldn't plan because of their families were their. Kiouchi had to be restrained by them at the beginning from going and attacking them all at once. After all Mercurymon had declared that he, or someone who worked with him had killed his brother, so of course he was upset. Also he had announced that they were hostages until they handed over their spirits. Which wasn't going to be any time soon. After about 20 minutes, Mercurymon also got bored and decide to take matters in to his own hands. Which started to cause a BIG chained reaction.  
  
"Thy know thou out there. If thou not show, thy woman shall come fractal code." Mecurymon said as he picked up Kiouchi's mom. He of course didn't know that humans, in the Human world didn't have fractal Codes. And of Course Kasumi and everyone else, except the ones who have been Digimon or was a digimon, knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Leave my mother out of this Mercurymon!" Kiouchi shouted. "You might have taken away my brother. But I sure as won't let you take my mother. Takuya! let me go. I want to fight him. Let me take him on. " Kiouchi was struggling to get loose of Takuya's grip.  
  
"Kiouchi let's do this smart. Do you think Kouji would want you to just jump into a battle and get yourself killed? Think about it. You and I both know he wouldn't want that. So clam down. The last thing we need is to have you killed" Takuya said.  
  
"I don't care. We have been needing a good fight between us too, ever since I was Duskmon. You can take Dynasmon." Kiouchi said as he smirked. He knew that Takuya wanted to fight Dynasmon.  
  
"Fair enough," Takuya said as he let go. He really wanted to fight Dynasmon, thought he would never tell anyone.  
  
"Excite Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kiouchi said as he turned into "Kaiserleomon!"  
  
"Wait. I want Arbormon" Tommy said suddenly; surprising everyone.  
  
"Why?" His mother asked.  
  
"Well I couldn't defeat him the first time we fought, or the second, third, fourth, and Kiouchi was thwe one who defeated him last time, so I want to fight him and win, this time." Tommy said,  
  
"It's fine by me" Kiouchi said  
  
Tommy nodded, then he and J.P said "Execute Spirit Evolution!" They turned into "Kumamon/ Beetlemon"  
  
"My turn. Execute Fusion Evolution!" Takuya said as he turned into " Ardhamon"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouji? Is that you" His father asked.  
  
"Yes. This is my fusion spirit. Beowolfmon. I'm the legendary worrier of Light. And Lordknightmon is my opponent." Kouji explained as if it was an everyday occurrence. The truth was, he had gone to his kendo class, and his skills had advanced so much that now no one was a challenge, and he knew LordKnightmon would prove to be a perfect challenge.  
  
"Zoe?" Her mother asked, "What are you?"  
  
"Well Mom, Kouji and I are able to turn into digimon. Right now I am Kazemon; this is my human spirit. It's the human spirit of Wind. But I can explain better later, right now I got to put this water hag Ranamon in her place." Zoe replied  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Takuya?" His mother asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Tommy? What are you?" His mother asked  
  
"We're digimon. I'm Kumamon; J.P. and I are in our human spirit. Kiouchi is in his beast Spirit; and Takuya is in a fusion mode. But only he and Kouji and get to that mode. It's the same for Hyper, but if it id true about Zoe and Kouji, that they are dead, Which I really hope that isn't true, then Takuya can't hyper evolve." Tommy said  
  
"Why?" His brother asked  
  
"Because. Zoe has the Spirit's of Wind, and Wind is one of the Spirit's in my Hyper mode, plus the owner have to give me their spirit willingly if not I can't get them." Takuya explained quickly  
  
"Who are you?" J.P. father asked  
  
"I'm Beetlemon, Kiouchi is Kaiserleomon, You already know who Tommy is, and Taky is Ardhamon.  
  
"You said Kouji, do you mean." Kiouchi's mother asked  
  
"Kouji Minomoto" Takuya said before he started to fight  
  
"Beetlemon I'm taking Arbormon" Tommy said  
  
"Then I get Grumblemon, Aww man." J.P. said as he started to fight.  
  
And so the battle began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| |H-Spirit |B-Spirit |Fusion |Hyper | | | | |Spirit |Spirit | |Takuya |Agunimon |BurningGreym|Ardhamon |KaiserGreymo| | | |on | |n | |Kouji |Lobomon |Kendogarurum|Beowolfmon |Magnagarurmo| | | |on | |n | |Kiouchi |Lowermon |Kaiserleomon| | | | | | |-------- |------------| | | | | |--- |  
  
Zoe Kazemon Zephrmon Tommy Kumamon Koricacumon J. P. Beetlemon Metalkabutarimon  
  
These are the Spirit of kids. I thought it would be good to post it. Thanks for the Reviews. Please R&R. Until next time,  
  
C-Ya 


	4. Back Together Again

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Beowolfmon and Kazemon went up to the stage.  
  
"You want a fight, you got a fight. Kouji, you such you can take him?" Kazemon asked  
  
"Yeah. Just get rid of her," Beowolfmon said  
  
"Stop the talk. Ranamon Slide evolution!" Ranamon said "Kalmerimon!"  
  
"Fine. Kazemon slide evolution Zefermon!" Kazemon said before she digivolved Zefermon. They started to fight. The fight lasted for about 20 minutes. Each one was giving their own attack. In the end Zephrmon was the winner. Zephrmon then went over to help Kouji.  
  
Beowolfmon had been fighting Lordknightmon. He seemed to be winning until lost his saber. Then he started to get beaten. He would have been killed, if Zefermon haddn't attacked Lordknightmon allowing him to get his saber and attack Lordknightmon from behind defeating him.  
  
J.P. Fought against Grumblemon and easily defeated him. Tommy had to slide evolution to Koricacumon and defeat Arbormon who had slide evolution to Petaldramon. Once they finished, J.P. slide evolution to Metalkabutarimon, they then went to help Takuya fight against Dynasmon.  
  
Kiouchi battle was fierce. He wasn't going to give up. After he heard that his brother was killed he put all his energy into defeating Mercurimon. They keep trading blows, and in the end Kiouchi won. He then uses what little of his strength left to help Takuya defeat Dynasmon.  
  
Takuya was fighting Dynasmon and failing miserable. But he kept fighting. At one point he would have been killed if Tommy and J.P. haddn't saved him. They kept fighting until Kiouchi came and defeated him.  
  
After they defeated Lordknightmon Kouji and Zoe de-spirit-evolved back to normal. That was when they heard "Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here. Wind and Light. I must thank you. Since because of you I have been able to escape the Digital World and have come to this world. Although in order to stay I must defeat all 10 legendary Worriers. And thanks to you all 4 of them have been defeated. Meet me in 30 minutes if you want this world to live what terror I shall unleash before I return to the Digital world. I'll be waiting"  
  
"Lucemon!" Kouji and Zoe said. They nodded and looked at their parents.  
  
"Beast Spirit Execute" Zoe and Kouji said "Kendogarurumon/ Zephrmon"  
  
"Daddy, Mom. Grab my hands." Zoe said  
  
"Dad, Naoko, Get on my back." Kouji said.  
  
"How did you do that?" Kouji's father asked.  
  
"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get to Kiouchi, Takuya and the others." Kouji said  
  
"Wait. Kiouchi? Do you mean. Ahhh slow down " His father shouted as Kouji started to make his way towards the others.  
  
At one point he had to stop to find their trail but he did in the end.  
  
Takuya and the others de-spirit-evolve, they we about to go to their families to explain when they heard ""Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here. Fire, Ice, Thunder and Darkness. I must thank you. Since because of you I have been able to escape the Digital World and have come to this world. Although in order to stay I must defeat all 10 legendary Worriers. And thanks to you all 4 of them have been defeated. Meet me in 25 minutes if you want this world to live what terror I shall unleash before I return to the Digital world. I'll be waiting"  
  
"Lucemon!" The kids shouted. During the fight the gym had emptied. They would have spirit evolve if they didn't hear some one coming their way.  
  
"Takuya!"  
  
"Kendogarurmon?" Takuya asked  
  
"Wait." Kouji said as he came to a stop. "Zephrmon should be here any moment"  
  
"I'm here." Zephrmon said as she came to a stop.  
  
"You guys are alive?" Tommy asked  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Zoe asked as she dropped he parents and de-spirit- evolve.  
  
"Mercurimon told us you both killed" Takuya said  
  
"And you believed him?" Kouji asked "Dad Naoko please get off" Kouji then De-spirit-evolve  
  
"Well it's good to see you bro." Kiouchi said  
  
"You too" Kouji replied " But Guys, we have a big problem." "Your right. We have two chooses. Either way Kouji and I will fight." Takuya said  
  
"What do you mean you two will have to fight?" Naoko asked  
  
"Well there are two ways we could go. One is that we all fight, Kiouchi, J.P., Tommy and I in our Beast Spirit; Takuya and Kouji in their Fusion mode." Zoe started  
  
"Why don't you all go into fusion mode?" Takuya's mother asked  
  
"Because we can't. Sakkukamon caught us in a trap, At the time we had Seraphimon's egg, Takuya and Kouji were still in Sakkukamon, while Tommy, Zoe and I were already out. We had know Kiouchi yet." J.P. Started  
  
"Kouji and Duskmon were fighting, Kouji was about to be killed if Seraphimon hadn't given him some of his power to allow him to fusion evolve. The same happened with Takuya, but he was fighting Shadowseraphimon." Tommy said.  
  
"Alright, but what is the other way?" Tommy's father asked  
  
"Takuya and I Hyper evolve." Kouji said  
  
"Well do that then." Tommy's mother said.  
  
"If we do then that means Zoe, Tommy, J.P. or I can not spirit evolve." Kiouchi said "Only Takuya and Kouji can do that. And don't ask me why, That's a long story"  
  
"Let's think this over carfully, we almost didn't make it out alive" Kouji said  
  
Mr. Minomoto looked around at the parents they seemed just as shocked as he was as they watched their children exchange 'hellos' and start planning their form of attack. He then notices Kasumi. His Ex-wife. He also saw a kid that looked exactly like Kouji, who he figured out to be Kiouchi, his eldest son. He then heard what Kouji said "We barely made it out a live."  
  
"What do you mean 'last time' have you guys fought him before?" Mr. Minomoto asked  
  
"Yeah, and we won also." J.P. said  
  
"We'll help!"  
  
"GOTSUMON!" Kouji asked  
  
"DATAMON!" Tommy asked  
  
"HONEYBEEMON!" Zoe asked  
  
"NEEMON, BOKOMON, " J.P. asked  
  
"PATAMON" Kiouchi shouted  
  
"NERIFERMON" Takuya shouted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Told you old friends would come. I was really sure who could come for Kiouchi and Takuya so I just added them. Please review and tell me what you think. Please note that I have only seen up to episode 31 in English, but a few episode further in Japanese, but I can't speak that language so I watch the pictures and give a guess on what they are saying. Until next time,  
  
C-ya. 


	5. Plans Put Into Action

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What are all you guys doing here?" Zoe asked  
  
"Well we heard that Lucemon can to the human world to attack it, and well we got worried." Bokomon said  
  
"So all came for us, huh." Takuya said  
  
"We listen to your plans and we think the best course of action would be for." Gotsumon started  
  
"Light boy, Fire boy, one. Right Papamama" Patamon said  
  
"You mean DNA digivole?" Kouji said.  
  
"Wait one minute here. Who ever said you could even fight. Who are these, these creatures? What is going on here, and what is this about light and fire boy. And what on Earth is a Papmama?" Mr. Minomoto asked. The kids blinked. It was clear they had forgotten about them.  
  
"Sorry, we kind of forgot we were back in the human world" Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we a just used to saving the Digital world, not the Human world. There we don't need permission" Zoe replied.  
  
" And um, Dad. They are not creatures, they are Digimon, and are good friends of ours." Kiouchi said unsure if it was alright to call him 'Dad'  
  
"Light boy is Kouji and Fire Boy is Takuya. Those are what Patamon calls them. And a Papamama is what Patamon calls Bokomon, since Bokomon sort a hatched him." Tommy answered.  
  
"No one gave us permission, it is our duties. We have to fight, if not hundreds will die. All we want to do is find the best course of action so that we can have the best chance of winning." Kouji stated.  
  
"I don't care. My Little boy is not going into battle." Tommy's mother said. All of the other parents agreed.  
  
"Guys remember, we couldn't even beat Cherubimon in our first method remember, And we barely could even defeat the RoyalKnightmons with two hyper spirits and we were lucky when we defeated them. I think we will have to do the DNA digivole. We could win. We did last time." Takuya said  
  
"He's right." Kouji said  
  
"But guys, you both were nearly killed in that battle, remember. You both were separate, and back to normal, before you got covered in a bunch of rocks." Zoe cried.  
  
"We know but I really think this the best way. It's the only way that all 20 spirits fight at the same time. And we survived it didn't we. If we did it once. What makes you think we won't do it again?" Takuya argued.  
  
"Wait what do mean last time?" Kasumi asked  
  
"Mom, we've fought him before. The battle was probably the worst one we had ever been in. We had to fly since there was only a small island, about 4 miles in its entire area. We first tried fighting in 2 separate hyper stages. Nerfermon told us that the original Legendary Worrier fought as one, We of course were already at a disadvantage. Since as you can see we were only six out ten. Takuya and me tried to fight as one. But we couldn't." Kouji started telling the parents about the battle with Lucemon.  
  
"We would have been killed if the ancient spirits of the original legendary worriers didn't come out and give us the power to DNA digivole. That was when we discovered what Nefermon said about fighting as one. She was talking about DNA Digivolution. I'm not completely sure that was how the original Legendary Worriers did it." Takuya continued  
  
"I knew they would figure it out, but I wasn't completely sure about when. But they did and were able to DNA digivole to Susanoomon. That was a amazing battle I only wish I could have seen it. But I was deleted before hand, but learned all this from Bokomon after I was reborn. But I don't know what happened I was sure you destroyed him. You did, right?" Nefermon asked as she finished the story.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we did" Kouji said  
  
"Did you take his fractal code?" Bokomon asked. "I mean You must have since you both had done it tons of times before" They looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
"I thought Kouji did." Takuya said  
  
"Well I thought Takuya did." Kouji said. This caused everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
"You WHAT!" Nefermon and Bokomon yelled, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT NIETHER OF YOU TOOK HIS FRACTALE CODE. NO WONDER HE IS BACK,"  
  
"Well Sorry" Kouji and Takuya said.  
  
"Any ways that's the plan. Kouji and I will both hyper evolve then we will DNA digivole to Susanoomon, and fight." Takuya said  
  
"Yeah. But be careful will you guys" Zoe said.  
  
"As long as you guy as there to dig us out of the rubble then we will be fine." Takuya said  
  
"Takuya don't kid about that, Just come back in one piece. Guys" J.P. Said  
  
"Kiouchi, If something does happen, please take care of Dad and Naoko for me." Kouji said  
  
"Sure thing bro. But come back so I don't have to" Kiouchi said.  
  
"Be careful guys," Tommy said.  
  
"When we get back, let's go out to eat. All of us including the Digimon" Takuya said to everyone.  
  
"Takuya." his mother whispered.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I've been doing this for about 2 and a half months we know what we are doing." Takuya said "Shinja take care of them while I'm gone, alright" Shinja nodded  
  
"Kouji." Naoko started.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just don't worry." Kouji said.  
  
"Guys our 30 minutes are up. Lets go." Gotsumon said. Kouji and Takuya nodded. J.P, Tommy, Zoe and Kiouchi held out their D-tectors.  
  
"Lets go" Takuya said while Kouji nodded.  
  
"Wind into Flame!" Zoe shouted as she extended her D-tector.  
  
"Thunder into Light" J.P Shouted as he extended his D-tector.  
  
"Ice into Flame" Tommy shouted as he extended his D-tector.  
  
"And Darkness into Light!" Kiouchi shouted as he extended his D-tector. Kouji and Takuya then shouted. "EXICUTE HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Then there was a bright light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like. I made up how they defeated Lucemon. So I'm sorry if I have it wrong. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. I'm also sorry if I miss spelt any of the Digimon's name. I'm sorry but for most of them I guessed at what they were, but I was careful with Cherubimon's name. Any who, until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	6. The battle is over

I don't own Digimon.  
  
"Speak" (My notes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As the bright light cleared In the place where Kouji and Takuya stood was know the place where MagnaGarurumon and KaiserGreymon. The adults were in aww as they saw them. They thought something was wrong when they just stood there. Suddenly an creature, which the aldults guessed was a digimon, came down. He looked to be a little boy with 3 angel wings and oposite of then were 3 devil wings.  
  
"Kids, you must be mistaken how could this Digimon as you call them, be evil, he is adorible. How can he be strong? He is just a little kid" J.P.'s mother asked  
  
"Mom, He's evil, We know. We have seem what he has done. It is amazing. He can easily distroy whole planets if he had the time." J.P answered  
  
KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon looked at each other and then DNA digivolved into Susanoomon.  
  
"Lucemon, Let's get this started." And so the battle began. The adults got into the fight and would yell orders to Susanoomon, like "Attack," or " Defend that move".  
  
Tommy, Kiouchi, J.P. and Zoe just watched. Gotsumon and the others, Except Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon joined the fight. They really couldn't help defeat Lucemon, but they allowed him to get distracted long enough for Susanoomon to hit him with some very strong attacks. But it looked like Susanoomon was tiring and fast. It looked like he wouldn't be able to keep fighting for much longer.  
  
But Susanoomon wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Everyone, Move away." Susanoomon shouted as he lunched his strongest attack. There was a bunch of Brightly colored lights that lasted a few seconds before disappearing The parents were stunned they saw the destruction that was left after that attack. A huge creator. They thought they had won, and started cheering, when Kiouchi scolded them for it.  
  
"Stop that. The battles not over. Lucemon wasn't even hit."  
  
"What do you mean. There is no way he could have dodged," Takuya's father said.  
  
"Look up there." Zoe pointed. They all looked up and saw that Lucemon had indeed dodged the attack. The adults were shocked They were certain Lucemon was distroied in the fight. But then they looked at their children. It was amazing how much they looked into the fight. They almost didn't look like children, in fact, they all looked like worriers.  
  
Lucemon looked straight at them and throw an attack at them. Of course Susanoomon blocked it. He tried to threw the attack back at Lucemon. But failed.  
  
"You can't be serious. That's all you got. Pathetic." Lucemon said panting.  
  
"What are you talking about. You are panting" Susanoomon said  
  
"Shut up!" Lucemon as he threw an attack on Susanoomon. He could feel his a pull trying to separate him. But his stuborness stopped it,.Susanoomon smirked as he dodged the attack he saw that Lucemon was tiring as well. It kept on going like that. They both paused momentarily and powered up for one last attack. They both launched them. In the End Susanoomon had the stronger attack. As the fractal ring surrounded Lucemon. Susanoomon two D- Tectors outs and took his digi-egg.  
  
"Finally" Susanoomon said as he started to fall.  
  
With that Susanoomon split into two digimon, MagnaGarurumon and KaiserGreymon. They then separated into 2 bodies. Kouji and Takuya. They then fell towards the ground. They would have died from the fall alone if Nefermon hadn't caught them right before they landed. As she brought them to the ground they both fell out of concision because of exhaustion. Their parents ran to them to check on them. They found a heavily wounded Gotsumon, a Patamon, Neemon, Bokomon, and Nefermon already around them, and Kiouchi, Tommy, Zoe and J.P. running over to them.  
  
Their parents took them away from the Digimon as soon as they arrived and rushed them to the hospital. The doctors there were already had there hands full, but were still able to find 2 beds for the children.  
  
Takuya and Kouji were asleep for 6 days. Their parents thought they might have gone into a coma. When they woke the first thing they saw were the digimon.  
  
"How do you feel Kouji" Gotsumon asked  
  
"Horrible. But we defeated Lucemon, Right?" Kouji asked  
  
"Yeah." Gotsumon replied.  
  
"Good" Kouji said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't fall a sleep. You just woke up." Gotsumon replied.  
  
"Well Takuya you have done a good deed in Defeating Lucemon" Bokomon said  
  
"Well I feel Tired. Thanks for asking." Takuya said. Takuya's parents, And Kouji's Stepmother, father; mother and Kiouchi came inside.  
  
"Your awake." Kiouchi said, "We thought you would never wake up."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. We didn't mean to worry you." Takuya said  
  
"Don't worry about it." Neemon said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Bokomon snapped his pants "Can't you think about somebody other then yourself?"  
  
"But they are awake" Neemon said.  
  
"Arrgg" Bokomon yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants again.  
  
2 weeks later they were able to get out of the hospital. It had turned out, that they all had a few ribs broken, Kouji sprained his ankle and Takuya sprained his wrist. They left and said goodbye to the digimon as they returned to the digital world. Tommy and his family, Zoe, and her family, J.P. and his family, Takuya and his family, and Kouji and Kiouchi 's family all gather in the park. The kids had planned to meet together to tell their parents about what happened to them while they were in the digital world, and answer any questions they had. And so they live peace fully until the next time the Digital world, or their world need it them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like the ending. I thought it was good, or well as good I could do without see the real ending. I was also the best battle scene I have ever written, actually it is the only battle scene I have ever written. Please R&R this and my other stories. Any who, until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


End file.
